It Is Best Not to Ask
by Beastfire
Summary: A random idea that cropped up after massive sleep deprivation and euphoria over having the house to myself for a week. Please read and review, but if you flame, may the heat of your own flame come back to bite you...


A/N: Hey! This is my first Big O fic, and I've only seen the final 6 episodes of the 2nd season, so please go easy on me. Also, it may be a bit random, as is my normal style. I hope you enjoy it, though. I don't own any of the Big O characters. I do, however, own the character of Beast and my friend Emec (as he is known on this site) owns Flur. Please review!

It was a typical day in Paradigm City…okay, so that's a tad bit of a cliché to start off with, but that's what it was. However, there was something out of the ordinary…two somethings, to be exact, walking down the street. One was a girl with shoulder length black hair with roots of crimson and a very dark blonde, almost brown, streak in the very front. Her big light blue eyes stood behind a pair of thick lenses and she had definite curves, that could not be denied. The other was a boy, about a couple of inches taller than she, with really short black hair, brown eyes, and he was thinner than she was. He had removed his own glasses and was cleaning them.

"So, Beast…what were you looking for, again…?" asked the male, putting his glasses back on.

"Well, Flur, there was that leprechaun that ran past my house and we're gonna catch the little guy and set him back into the wild!" the girl announced, having stricken a pose and pointed her index finger in the air.

Flur shook his head. Beast got stranger and stranger by the day. Ah, well, but she was always like that. She was, after all, his friend, and he'd gotten used to it. It was one of those little quirks. They continued walking along until Beast became distracted by someone in a bright colored suit. She liked bright colors…

Meanwhile, Beck, fresh out of prison, was devising a new plan to go after a certain android and get past a certain negotiator. So lost in his thoughts, he was, to even notice the fact that there was a psychotic teenage girl pouncing on him. Finally, he saw that she was there and ran into the nearest building.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my back!" he demanded.

"I'm Beast and you're my FWWWIEEEEEEENNNNNNND!" she squealed, hugging him.

Beck wanted to cry, and not with slight tears. He wanted to unleash massive tears of untold quantities and salt content.

"Y'know what, Blondie, your hair rocks…"

"Huh…?"

"It's so SPRINGY!"

'Someone please help me…even if it means going back to prison!' he thought. The man looked to see her still on his back, playing with his hair, commenting on how springy it was. Thoughts crossed Beck's mind, ranging from suicide, to homicide, to pesticide…or to just dumping her off elsewhere, like with Roger Smith…

Elsewhere, Flur was about to ask Beast a question, when he noticed something disturbing…she wasn't there. If there was anything one had to know about her, it was that she was even more trouble when you couldn't find her than when you knew where she was. This was the fifth time this week that he'd had to go looking for her, but at least she was okay, just like the other four times. He decided he'd check around the city for her, hoping someone had seen the nutball.

Flur's first stop was to visit one Angel. She hadn't seen anyone that appeared to fit the description given of Beast. She did, however, tell Flur to ask those of the Smith Residence. However, there were others he could ask, like, say Dastun. The officer had not seen any such girl either, and neither had Roger. Norman had not seen Beast, and Dorothy had not either, however, she was able to pick up a trace on Beck.

"He's acting strangely…maybe you should go ask him about her…" said Dorothy.

Flur nodded and left, thanking the android, and going out on his search for Beck. His search had been cut short when the villain in question ran over to him in a panic, pink ribbons in his blonde hair and his goatee dyed a brilliant hue of magenta. The teenage boy had to hold back peals of laughter as he asked what was going on with Beck. In reply, Beck pointed a finger at Beast, who was coming after him with a blow dryer and a massive can of hairspray.

"Would you like me to take her off your hands…?" asked Flur.

"Please!" Beck cried…almost literally, too.

Flur smiled and walked over to Beast. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cookie, extending it toward her. She went after it, and gave Flur a hug. She was happy to see him, and turned to leave, eating the cookie and being followed by Flur. Beck never learned who this girl really was, nor did he care. She was out of his curly blonde hair and that was all that mattered.

A/N: I know it was short, and rather plotless, but that was the point. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow.


End file.
